totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wielkie sprawunki, wielkich kapitanów
link=http://pl.newtotaldramafanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Totalna_Porażka:_Szaleństwa_na_Planie|left Chris: 'Poprzednio w moim odcinku... przywitałem czternastu zawodników, którzy uświadomili sobie, że po raz drugi wystąpią na Planie pełnym morderczych wyzwań i ciekawych wątków! No nieważne, nikogo się niestety nie pozbyliśmy, ale to nie powód do zmartwień! Oglądajcie... Totalną Porażkę: Szaleństwa na Planie! ---- Intro Opening muzyczny: Hit and Run - Lolo Kampery Plik:Aktorzy.png ''Ci byli trochę zadowoleni, ale wyglądało na to, jakby ich szczęście miało się zepsuć. Wszystko zaczęło się od Courtney... 'Courtney: '''Widział ktoś mój palmtop? '''Eva: '''Tak szczerze, to mam to w mojej dupie. ;u; '''Courtney: '''Nie wtrącaj się babochłopie! ''Eva rzuciła hantlą w Courtney, ta jednak się schyliła przed atakiem ze strony Evy. 'Alejandro: '''Wyluzuj, Ewko. '''Eva: '''Dobrze panie Alejandor. '(PZ - Alejandro): 'Jak mnie żeś nazwała? >:( '''Alejandro: '''Słuchaj chłopczyco, to Lindsay jest kapitanką i Ci nie pozwoli na takie traktowanie... '''Toby: '...Alejandor. xD 'Alejandro: '''Coś ci nie pasuje brudasie? ''Toby wzruszył ramionami. 'Lindsay: '''Courtney, takie kwadratowe lusterko? ''Courtney poczęła się wnerwiać. 'Lindsay: '''Rzuciłam z przepanikowania na deski, przeraziłam się takiej zielonej twarzy, no i wiesz. ''Courtney aż poczerwieniała ze złości. 'Courtney: '''LINDSAY! >:( ''Chciała się na nią rzucić, powstrzymał ją DJ. 'DJ: '''Court, nie masz się o co gniewać. Lindsay może i postąpiła niesłusznie, ale Ty nie masz gniewać o byle błahostkę. '''Courtney: '''Wróć. ''DJ jak na ironię był blisko Courtney. 'Katie: '''Courtney, w czym problem? '(PZ - Katie): 'Chris ma rację! Wybacz Sadie, tęskniłabym, ale jak wygramy, to pojedziemy do Maroka! :( '(PZ - Gwen): 'Ponuraczko? '???: 'Zaiste te dania! Eno da pychota! ''Wszyscy się zdziwili; nikt nie wiedział, kto to wypowiedział. Potem się okazało, że to był... ...EZEKIEL! Ezekiel rzucił się na Chef'a. 'Omega: '''OMG! ''Udało im się uciec ze stołówki, prócz Chefa oczywiście. '(PZ - Eva): 'No... '(PZ - Noah): '...to... '(PZ - Toby): '...będzie... '''Chris: '...wyzwanie! <3 '(PZ - Toby): 'Że też zawsze się domyślę... taki tam spryciarz. 'Chris: '''Szczegóły opowiem Wam w jednym miejscu... Klif ''Chris zaprowadził wszystkich na klif. 'Noah: '''No i co tu mamy... ''Nagle Chris odjechał samochodem razem z Blaineley. Nagle grupowa panika. 'Owen: '''WSZYSCY TU ZGINIEMY! ''Nagle Courtney wzięła łopatę i zawaliła w łeb Owena. 'Courtney: '''Ogarnij się. Lindsay się oglądała przez całą drogę, to więc wie, ale najpierw... ''Cała drużyna zaczęła uciekać. 'Geoff: '''To zajebiście. Którędy iść? '''Tyler: '''Może za Lindsay? <3 ''Facepalm Bridgette. 'Bridgette: '''Pobiegła w złą stronę. '(PZ - Bridgette): 'No nie wiem, czemu mam tylu niemyślących w swoim zespole. ''No dobra, rozeszli się. Plik:Aktorzy.png 'Lindsay: '''Widziałam takiego prześlicznego ptaszka! '''Courtney: '''OMG... Lindsay, skup się! Ja tu chcę wygrać... to znaczy, drużyna chce wygrać. ''Lindsay jednak się rozmyśliła co do swoich nieciekawych opowiastek. 'Lindsay: '''Widziałam takie jezioro, a przed nami było jakieś 700 schodów, ale pojechaliśmy "windą dla samochdów". ''Drużyna była pod wrażeniem mądrości Lindsay. '(PZ - Courtney): '''Zrozumiałam, że mogłabym przechwycić Lindsay jako sojusznika. '''Courtney: '''Lindsay, mogłabyś ze mną chwilkę? ''Lindsay kiwnęła głową na tak, Courtney zaczęła rozmawiać z nią o sojuszu, a tamci zdecydowali się iść na zachód. 'Alejandro: '''Chodźcie na zachód, zanim usłyszymy "przepiękne" wierszyki Toby'ego. '(PZ - Alejandro): 'Jak to dziecko musi strasznie przeklinać! ''Szli dalej i czekali na Ezekiela. Tymczasem... Plik:Scenarzyści.png Każdy szedł w pojedynkę. Po chwili Owen zderzył się z Noah. '(PZ - Noah): '''Boże, czy muszę zawsze się z nim spotykać? -_- ''Owen zaczął opowiadać chłopakowi, co spotkał w lesie. 'Noah: '''Tak, bardzo fascynujące... ''Po chwili postanowił, że go zgubi. Jednak wpadli na Bridgette. 'Bridgette: '''Wybaczcie, zamierzałam iść prosto. '''Noah: '''To lepsze niż przebywanie z tym grubasem. ;u; ''Owen trochę posmutniał. '(PZ - Owen): '''Noah mnie nie lubi? ''Nikogo już przez 1 km nie spotkali na drodze, Owen nagle zasłabł. 'Bridgette: '''Nic Ci się nie stało? '''Owen: '''Nie, tylko źle się czuję. '(PZ - Owen): 'Od ostatniego występu w reality-show zacząłem się gorzej czuć, czegoś mi zupełnie brakowało. Jakby ta pustka była co raz to większa. '''Owen: '''Czy też Wam czegoś brakuje w tym sezonie? '''Noah: '''Tak, ciszy! '(PZ - Owen): 'Noah się zrobił taki pazerny, może jemu też naprawdę czegoś brakuje? Może tej ciszy? ''Po chwili znaleźli też Omegę, która poszła w przeciwną stronę. 'Omega: '''To całe rozdzielenie było złym pomysłem. '''Noah: '''Zgadzam się z tobą. '(PZ - Noah): 'Dobrze byłoby zwalić na nią winę? Plik:Aktorzy.png '''Eva: '''Dobra, teraz w lewo! ''Byli już blisko, ale nagli zaczęli się wycofywać. 'Lindsay: '''AAAAA! '''Courtney: '... -,- Po chwili jednak przybliżyły się, a tam Lindsay... przeraziła się kijanki, na którą nadepnęła Eva. 'Eva: '''Kurwa, tego się bałaś? ''Pokazała jej zdechłą żabę, ta ze strachu aż skoczyła na Courtney. 'Katie: '''Tak, jest okropna! '(PZ - Katie): 'Ta Eva to jednak jest straszna. '(PZ - Eva): 'Słyszałam to. Ale niestety tak sprawił los... '''Courtney: '''Chodźcie już! ''Toby przed chwilą uciekał z powodu Ezekiela. 'Toby: '''Zeek... on tam siedzi! '''Alejandro: '''Maluszku i to było takie straszne? '(PZ - Toby): 'Jeszcze raz niech powie maluszku, to nie dożyje następnego dnia! '''Alejandro: '''No dobra, włazimy do środka za 3... 2... ''Wyskoczył Zeek. ''Bridgette zauważyła panikującą Katie, biegnącą w ich stronę. 'Bridgette: '''Biegniesz w złą stronę! ''Facepalm drużyny, akurat Katie posłuchała Bridg... 'Bridgette: '''Przepraszam. '(PZ - Bridgette): 'Oby mnie tylko za to nie wyrzucili! '(PZ - Tyler): 'Wyrzucę ją za to. '''Tyler: '''Słuchajcie, pozbywamy się Bridgette. ''Geoff i Gwen stanęli z protestami, tymczasem Courtney udało się pokonać Ezekiela. 'Geoff: '''Zobaczcie! Courtney pokonała Ezekiela. '''Noah: '''Niesamowite... ''Zaczęli biec, aby zabrać nieprzytomnego mutanta. :P 'Noah: '''Zabieramy im! ''Jednak Courtney mu podcięła nogę. 'Courtney: '''Chcecie mutanta? To będziemy walczyć! ''Biła się z Noah, ale na to nikt nie zwracał uwagi i Alejandro miał stwora. 'Alejandro: '''Zanieśmy "Golluma" i nikogo się nie pozbędziemy... ;u; ''Dostał w krocze od Bridgette. '''Bridgette: '''Dziękuję. '''Lindsay: '''Bridg, daj mi... STWORA! To wielkie poświęcenie. BRIDGETTE!'' Bridgette z uśmiechem na twarzy wzięła piankę. 'Owen: '''Co? Dlaczego ja? >:( '''Tyler: '''Sorry stary, ale nas do tego zmusiłeś. ''Noah pokazał mu film, w którym zmusił wszystkich do głosowania na Bridgette. '(PZ - Owen): '''O matko, cóż ja narobiłem... '''Noah: '''Wybacz. '''Omega: '''Ja dlatego, że sądziłam to po powierzchowności, nigdy nie oglądałam TP. ;u; '''Owen: '''Wybaczcie koledzy, będzie to dla mnie nauczką. '(PZ - Noah): 'W sumie się cieszę, że on odpadł. (: ''Owen odjechał Pociągiem Wstydu. '''Chris: '''Taaaa, niski budżet. ;u; ''Blaineley wypchnęła Chrisa.